uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Introduction Arc
The Introduction Arc is the first story arc of the UQ Holder! series. Introduction The main protagonist, Touta Konoe and his mentor, Yukihime, venture into the world after the boy becomes immortal. On his way, he meets and befriends Kuroumaru Tokisaka. They eventually reach the base of UQ Holder, an organization of Immortals. Can Touta and Kuroumaru pass the test and become members? Summary Touta Konoe and his friends wait for their teacher, Yukihime to arrive. When she finally appears, the boys jump down from a tree and charge at her. However, Yukihime defends herself with the use of a Barrier and afterwards defeats them effortlessly. Later, she scolds the boys for their actions and their naive dream - going to the capital. Another teacher, Tachibana, then talks to her about being too strict with the boys and comments on Yukihime's usage of Magic and its spread throughout the world. Meanwhile, Touta goes to visit the graves of his family. His friends ask if he resents Yukihime, revealing that he's been living with her since his parents' death. However, Touta claims otherwise, saying that he respects her. The boys then discuss their dream and settle on going to the capital one day and climb the tower. In the evening, Yukihime returns to her place just to be attacked by Touta. He ends up being defeated again and while they are having a dinner, Yukihime recalls the time of the accident when Touta's parents asked her to save the boy. The next day, after the boys fail to defeat her one more time, they are approached by Tachibana who lends them Magic Apps. Touta is also given a bracelet as a "sure way to win". After a short moment hesitation, Touta decides to give it to Yukihime. The next day, on her way from a shop, Yukihime is attacked by the boys using the Magic Apps. She commends them and tries to counter-attack with her own Magic, but realizes that she cannot use it. At that moment, Tachibana arrives, thanking the boys and knocking them down. He proceeds summoning swords to attack Yukihime, commenting on how it was difficult to reach her, with Yukihime realizing that he's a Bounty Hunter. Tachibana readies to attack, but ends up being intercepted by Touta who strikes from behind. However, Tachibana proceeds cutting Touta's arm off and even though Yukihime attempts to defend him, both end up heavily injured by Tachibana's blade. Touta blames himself for this, however, Yukihime tells him to drink her blood if he wants to live and save his friends. He does so and charges at Tachibana who attempts to slash Touta, however, the boy regenerates and delivers a devastating punch, defeating Tachibana. Some time later, Touta wakes up and Yukihime reveals that she's a 700 years old Vampire who turned Touta into one as well according to his parents' wish two years ago. Yukihime describes it as a "curse", however, Touta states that if he's together with her, living an eternal life doesn't sound bad. Eventually, Touta and Yukihime leave the village in order to escape from any potential attacks and head for the capital, New Tokyo. Characters Introduced *Evangeline A.K. McDowell *Touta Konoe *Tooru Mitsuhashi *Nowa *Shiraishi *Nikumaru Tanaka *Tachibana *Shinobu Yuuki *Kuroumaru Tokisaka *''Kuroumaru's Brother'' Battles & Events References }} Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs